cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hok Ginnde
A turian C-Sec officer, who was partnered with The Sarcastic Salarian (Aphin Protretho), before leaving to join him as a private investigator. Family History "The Ginndes are what you might call 'Old Palaven Standard-Bearers'. They've seemingly been there forever, accruing wealth, status, power... anything they want really. They own half a coastline on the second largest continent. They're big, they're important and if you don't immediately recognize it they'll happily remind you, in detail. They're...kinda stuck in their ways though. Every Ginnde since the beginning of time has spent their entire life in the military. A couple of my ancestors even became great generals and admirals". Threads of Note Oh, Shrell: Hok is now Aphin's partner. Aphin deals with this by becoming a drill sergeant and "training" Hok mercilessly. Training continues here, as Harrad Illum winds up controlling a C-Sec drone. Hok's Training, Part Dos: The moulding of a better C-Sec officer continues. Package for Hok: A thank you from Tom Chesterfield. I Just Wanted To Tell You Guys How Proud I Am Of Hok: The teacher speaks. Hok's Training, Part Three: Aphin and Hok investigate a case wherein C-sec officers have apparently been caught beating salarian suspects. Aphin quits the force... and Hok makes a decision too. Protretho and Ginnde: Private Investigation: The partners have their own advert. Hok, TSS, Quint: The duo and the Big Quint flee before bounty hunters. Looks like the agency of Protetho & Ginnde is on hold: Their old superiors in C-Sec politely suggest that they leave the Citadel. It's mercenary time! Did I Just Walk Into an Alternate Universe?: News that Hok and Aphin are apparently mercenaries now prompts a running joke about the strange topsy-turvy universe everyone now lives in. TSS, Hok, Quint, etc. I want to give you credits: "So here's my proposition. Some humans shot up my daughter, Cynira. I would like to know who they are, and where they are, so I can murder them." The Violet Vorcha: Hok and Aphin meet up with Goronak nabKohor when they take a trip to Omega, and specifically a dive called The Violet Vorcha. Meanwhile, on the Nialla C-deck: A "food emergency." Departure: Drama on the Nialla as Quint and Fero take their leave. Dynasty Maker (Story Arc): * Before starring on Dynasty Maker, Aphin is required to audition for a spot as a contestant. As the auditions are only 25 seconds long, he has to make it count – and as he’s aiming to sabotage it, he has to maintain a cover for it. Thus, Hok Ginnde, Hass Ledoff and Illara’Tam dream up a new persona for him adopt: Aphinjandro LeChunga, suave, flamboyant flamenco dancer and "terror of the Udrusga badlands." * Hey, Hok: Aphin tries to apologise. Hok winds up revealing his history and his family situation. * Armed with his new persona (and a spicy dance to boot) Aphin...jandro attempts to impress the judges at Galaxy One enough to join the show. This thread also debuts his biggest hurdle to success: Pulsar, a young, arrogant bewigged shrew of a salarian who manages to even get under Aphin...jandro’s skin. * If You Can’t Stand the Heat: Now a confirmed contestant on the show, Aphin and the Troubleshooter crew must confront the next Elimination Round – a cooking contest – knowing full well that Aphin can’t cook to save his life. The Gauntlet of Champions: To the dismay of many, who thought better of him, Hok places a bet on the outcome of the Chresk Games. He later withdraws it and insists that he thought they were willing combatants (many are slaves). Turian Seeks Living Quarters: An awkward Hok reports in from Illium. Reactions are a little cold. Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:Defunct Characters Category:Citadel Security Services